warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daisy/Archive 1
Mate I HATE that Daisy just assumes that Cloudtail could be her mate--Nightfall101 01:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Would Daisy bother to check that cloudtail has a mate? and if she did, did she think, "hmm i bet he will pick me over the one eyed/eared warrior? mabey hes just feeling SORRY for her?" well if thats what daisy thought, then she should sleep with mousefur alone. [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] She also needs to get her big fat butt out of the nursery and help her clan for once!--Nightfall101 02:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) She is almost as bad as clovertail of skyclan when she first joined. but at least CLOVERTAIL agreed to train after the fight with the rats but NOO DAISY is to SOFT and FRAGIL and LAZY most of all! she could catch a mouse or 2 to feed her own mouth. She isn't a queen after sunrise! rosekit and toadkit are out of the nursery! [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Please take this type of discussion to the forums. Character talk pages are meant for discussing how to improve the article. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) KrspaceT; Who knows, she might surprise us and take a life off Onestar. Think of the life Firestar, Bluestar and Leafstar got from Brindleface, Moonflower and her mother respectivly. If a kit of hers was threatened, we would say high to the Dasinator ( bad pun but you get the idea) I'am sorry!--Nightfall101 02:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) since daisy isn't mates with spiderleg anymore, shouldn't it say under mates a (formerly) next to it? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Daisy should be Daisyfur or something does anyone else think that Millie, Daisy and Brook should have clan names like Daisyfur or Daisypetal or Daisystem or something i mean i understand they are thunderclan cats but holy crackers (i know its corny but the word i had was explicit) have some respect for your clan even if you don't do anything besides pop out kits and eat have a name -leopardfoot and on top of it all Brook and daisy congratulate Millie for keeping he kittypet name, THATS TREASON!!!!!!!!!!!! On the page it should say that she formerly mated with Spiderleg it says this on spiderlegs page. 12:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Klara Take it to the Forums! Smoke on the waterFire in the sky 20:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Daisy does not have that many kits. I know that Daisy had two litters but she isnt likely to have any more since she split up with Spiderleg , so unless she goes with Cloudtail she needs to be a warrior. Quickly. And is there a forum on the subject, Daisy is no good 4 Thunderclan because there should be. Anyway, Daisy really should get her act together. By the way those family trees are complete lies they wont even let you edit them. Whoever designed them is like a total DRIP! Clarrissa koins 11:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Clarrissa, please keep this kind of talk on warriors forums, or this wiki's proboard forums, not on the talk pages. Also, are you referring to the family trees on this site or the official site? If you're talking about the official site, yeah, they've been admitted to be so wrong by the Erins. If you're talking about the trees on this site, they're all 100% confirmed either from the books or Erin Hunter chats. There are no "complete lies" on there. insanTA RAINBOWeular 12:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry. ClaraMy Talk Page 18:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC)